mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Снэйлс/Галерея
Первый сезон Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Snails eating carrots S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Второй сезон Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Возвращение гармонии. Часть 1 Snips blushing S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Третий сезон Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Четвёртый сезон Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто View of Crowd S04E19.png|Помощь Крошки Белль Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|В поисках утерянного знака Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Мастер страха Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie --that was amazing!-- S6E7.png День очага Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie Pie pulls out wallet of photos S6E11.png Pinkie points at photo of Cheese Sandwich S6E11.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee --I hope you brought your thinking caps-- S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Snails wiping his sweat away S6E14.png Snails --I thought we were gonna have to-- S6E14.png Snails is afraid of learning S6E14.png Scootaloo excited for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Scootaloo --that's so cool!-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom --I'm finally old enough to race!-- S6E14.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed excitement S6E14.png Cheerilee --hold on to your horseshoes-- S6E14.png School foals groaning S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Бакбольный сезон Snails walking down the road S6E18.png Snails singing as he carries water S6E18.png Snails looking at incoming softballs S6E18.png Snails catches softballs with his water buckets S6E18.png Snails --you should be more careful-- S6E18.png Snails returns softballs to Applejack S6E18.png Snails levitating one of the baskets S6E18.png Snails --what do you want me to do with it--- S6E18.png Snails in brief surprise S6E18.png Snails catches balls in the basket S6E18.png Snails carefree --anything else--- S6E18.png Snails --I guess I'll find out-- S6E18.png Snails --I don't really have anything else to do-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --with you on the team-- S6E18.png Rainbow --one step closer to crushing Appleloosa!-- S6E18.png Applejack --clear who the other two players should be-- S6E18.png AJ, Rainbow, and Snails look at Fluttershy and Pinkie S6E18.png Rainbow Dash chuckling S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --you two, obviously!-- S6E18.png AJ and Rainbow nod at Fluttershy and Pinkie S6E18.png Pinkie Pie --that's 'uncredible'!-- S6E18.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Snails looking confused S6E18.png Applejack --I can't explain it-- S6E18.png Applejack --you two are really good at this game-- S6E18.png Applejack --if it means beatin' Appleloosa-- S6E18.png Applejack and Rainbow grin at each other S6E18.png Applejack --quicker than Granny Smith can core an apple-- S6E18.png Rainbow Dash ageeing with Applejack S6E18.png Fluttershy --I had a pretty good time-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie flips through the air S6E18.png Pinkie Pie dancing with joy S6E18.png Snails juggling softballs and baskets S6E18.png Snails meditating with floating baskets S6E18.png Snails effortlessly catches Fluttershy's ball S6E18.png Applejack and Pinkie watch Snails meditate S6E18.png Pinkie --practice was supposed to make us better-- S6E18.png Fluttershy --we just need a little rest-- S6E18.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Snails leaving S6E18.png Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie surprised; Snails looks stoic S6E18.png Snails --the whole town really seems to care-- S6E18.png Snails still okay with playing S6E18.png Ponyville buckball teams on Appleloosa practice field S6E18.png Snails ready to play buckball S6E18.png Ponyville buckball teams having a practice game S6E18.png Applejack starts the practice game buckoff S6E18.png Snails returning the ball to the field S6E18.png Snails taking a nap S6E18.png Softball rolling toward Snails S6E18.png Snails --finally!-- S6E18.png Snails catches the softball under the basket S6E18.png Snails suggests not thinking about it S6E18.png Snails --I don't think about anything-- S6E18.png Snails emphasizing --ever-- S6E18.png Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie out of breath S6E18.png Rainbow Dash --you guys are amazing!-- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie --Braeburn is really good!-- S6E18.png Snails --you know what I would do--- S6E18.png Pinkie Pie teasing Snails S6E18.png Snails about to say --not think about it-- S6E18.png Snails in surprise S6E18.png Snails --oh, yeah, that-- S6E18.png Appleloosa defender deflects the ball S6E18.png Appleloosa defender catches ball with her abs S6E18.png Appleloosa defender sends the ball flying S6E18.png Appleloosa defender fails to catch Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Ponyville buckball team celebrate their victory S6E18.png Applejack --you three made quite an impression!-- S6E18.png Braeburn congratulating the Ponyville team S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie surrounded by friends S6E18.png Ponyville team sharing a laugh S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight -how could our friendship journal have led- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer consoling Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -am I-!- S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight hear a knock at the door S7E14.png Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|Первый сезон Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|Второй сезон Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png|Третий сезон Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Четвёртый сезон Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|Пятый сезон en:Snails/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей